


Baby, We Could Be Enough

by zealous_whispers_of_us



Series: Not Your Omega [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Kinda, Omega Reader, Smut in Pt 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zealous_whispers_of_us/pseuds/zealous_whispers_of_us
Summary: They meet in the strangest place possible in the weirdest circumstances ever.





	1. Baby, We Could Be Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Song inspo is Home" by One Direction <3

They meet in the strangest place possible in the weirdest circumstances ever. And you may think that Bucky is just dramatic when he says that, but it’s true. It’s so strange where one can meet their soulmate. And they were no exception.

Bucky had been walking home from the temple on a cold winter night a few days before the full moon. He could feel the wolf in his chest roaring to be let out, and his skin was itchy; stretched too tight across his bones and making him unable to breathe. He was ready to jump out of his skin, let the wolf take over, and just run when his sensitive nose picked up the most enchanting scent he’d ever smelled. It smelled like… oh, it smelled like  _home._  Bucky had let out a low whine and followed his nose in search of the wolf that was undoubtedly his omega soulmate.

The smell leads him through the dark streets of New York until he catches sight of a church. A lone figure is perched on the very top stair right near the entrance, and the mouthwatering smell is stronger than ever. Bucky lets out another soft little whine, and the omega’s ears pick it up. Her head turns towards him. He walks closer still, holding his hands up in a gesture of comfort. Her head tilts imperceptibly. Bucky prowls nearer, his toes hitting the bottom stair, as he makes gentle noises of security to coax her to come to him. She hisses. But he isn’t deterred in the slightest. She smells just delicious, and Bucky wants her so badly that he is aching for it.

He is finally close enough to see her properly and as she looks up at him, bright eyes wide with fear, he is struck dumb, mouth open and gaping. She is the single most beautiful omega he’s ever seen. Still, something about her  _does_  seem off. Her scent is strangely weak. Maybe she’s ill? Oh no, his poor little doll, all alone in the cold- sick, unmated, with no one to take care of her!

“C’mere omega,” Bucky coos. “Let’s get ya outta th’ cold, okay?”

She snarls at him as he reaches his hand out. A pair of fangs that he didn’t notice before glints under the glow of the streetlights. Bucky jumps backward about four feet. She’s a vampire. Shit. Damn it! Of course, his dumb ass would want to mate with a vamp. Sam and Steve are going to howlwhen they hear this story. Just his luck. Motherfucker, is he ever gonna find an omega? It’s been like forty thousand years.  And Christ, why does she have to smell so  _good?_

The vamp snarls warningly again. Bucky supposes he should just back away and leave her alone. But then the acrid smell of pain seeps into her scent and Bucky’s eyebrows furrow in response. She’s _hurt_. An internal war starts to wage in his brain.

On the one hand, she is a vamp. His sworn enemy. Or at least, his pack’s declared enemy, not necessarily  _his_  enemy. On the other hand, she already feels like his mate, as fucked up as that sounds. And the alpha inside him whines to take care of its intended.

Bucky decides to take a chance.

“You okay?” he asks quietly, crouching on his knees in front of her.

She bares her teeth at him. Blood drips down her chin. Blood that smells like hers. His heart aches, and he reaches his hand out to wipe the blood from her skin. She snaps at his finger, almost grabbing it with those deadly fangs before he pulls it back just in time.

“You’re bleedin’,” he says instead. “What happened?”

“None of your business,  _wolf,_ ” she answers through a mouthful of blood.

She spits a glob of it on the ground below her, staining the snow red. She wipes a trembling hand across her chin and glares at him.

“You’re in pain,” Bucky says, matter-of-factly.

“Yeah, no shit.”

“Lemme help you.”

“Yeah, no. There’s no way in hell. I can take care of myself, thank you very much.”

Bucky whines. He really can’t help it at this point. She’s hurt and in pain and her pained scent is like all things horrible, and she looks close to crying, and the alpha in Bucky’s chest is howling for her, howling in want for her body to be pressed against his as he shields her from everything enormous and evil in the world.

“Please?” he asks.

“I don’t need help, least of all from a werewolf. Now, beat it!”

She spits more blood from her mouth and tugs her coat onto her shoulders. It's strange that a vamp would wear a wool jacket. She gets to her feet shakily and then, and it happens quick, her knees give out from below her, and she topples to the ground. Bucky isn’t fast enough to catch her, and she hits her head on the stone step. Letting out a horrified yelp, Bucky rushes over to her and lifts her head from the stair. She groans in pain, which is another strange thing. Vamps can’t get hurt knocking their heads on a stone step. Before Bucky can even ask her what happened, she goes limp, and her eyes close.

* * *

 

She wakes in a dark room that stinks. Immediately, her eyes are open, and she leaps out of bed. Belatedly, she realizes that this isn’t her house and that the stink that she smells is that of a werewolf. Her muscles brace themselves for a fight, and she lets her fangs slip free. She crouches down and scuttles towards the door. She’s about to turn the knob when the door bursts open and hits her right on the forehead. She hisses in surprise and sprints back to one of the darkened corners of the room.

“Shit, you okay?” says a voice.

It’s the werewolf from before. This is  _his_ house. Oh fuck, no. She is not about to be killed by a stupid dog. Quick as anything, she jumps at him. Unfortunately, he’s fast (or she’s still feeling sluggish) and he catches her up in his arms. She braces herself for his crushing blow where he rips her head clean off her shoulders.  _Make it quick_ ; she thinks to herself as she pinches her eyes shut. She hopes she’ll be dead before he starts chewing on her face.

But the death blow doesn’t come. Instead, she feels as he sticks his nose in the side of her neck right near her puncture wounds and takes a big sniff. She freezes, confused. The werewolf continues smelling her, and his body begins to vibrate. It takes her a while to realize that he’s _purring._ What the hell? Is he going to eat her or what?

“Um. What, uh.” she taps him on the shoulder with a short cough. “Um, excuse me? Um, Wolfy?”

“Hmm?” he hums, still snuffling around.

“Can I ask you to please wait until I’m dead before you start eating my face?”

Wolfy suddenly looks at her, his eyes huge.

“ _Eat_  ya? Why the fuck would I wanna do tha’?”

She waves her fingers around her head, a nervous tic she’s had since before she was turned.

“Why else am I here?”

“You were hurt. An’ I wanted to help ya, I guess. You- heh. You smell mouthwaterin'.”

“I’m a vampire,” she says.

“I know you are."

“No, I mean, how can I smells good? I’m told I smell like, like  _death_. Like rot, decay. Blood.”

“What?” Wolfy looks distressed. “Who told you that? I’ll kill ‘em. God, _you_. You smell like clean sheets an’ seawater an’- don’t laugh- an’ the way a library smells.”

His face turns pink, and he looks away from her.

There’s a minute of silence as she mulls this information over in her head. She can feel her brain working a mile a minute to come up with possible reasons as to why this wolf would tell her that. Is this his way of hunting her kind? Holding them close, letting them steal his body heat, tell them they smell like anything other than a corpse, and then he eats them? Does he get off on doing it this way? Or does she smell like that? She decides to find out.

“Do I?” she says.

“Do you what?”

“Smell like whatever you said I did?”

Wolfy smiles at her. It’s a genuine sort of smile, and she’s still so confused that her brain is starting to hurt. She hasn’t had a headache in over three hundred and fifty years.

“Mhm,” says Wolfy. “Like clean sheets. Cotton. An’ th’ ocean. An’ a library. Crinkly old books an’ fresh new books an’ coffee an' it‘s _beautiful_. But you’re still in pain an’ it smells like burnin’ rubber. What happened?”

“It’s none of your business. Now, please can you eat me so we can end this strange little game? I’m getting tired.”

“I already told ya that I‘m not gonna do that.”

“Then why am I here?”

He stares at her, confusion filling his gaze.

“Ya mean; you don’t know?”

“How can I make myself any clearer?” she shouts. “Why am I here? Why am I here!?”

“Oh,” he says quietly as if realizing something.

She’s about to ask him what he just realized, about to ask him if he can put her down so she can get the hell outta Dodge, but he’s holding her tighter now, and then he’s kissing her. She gasps soundlessly, her eyes wide open. His are closed, and he’s purring again as he kisses her. Wolfy breaks away from her mouth and looks at her expectantly.

“Um, what was that?” she asks, pushing against his rock-solid chest.

His eyebrows furrow and he looks confused once more.

“Ya didn’t feel that?”

She glares. “What, the unwarranted sexual advance? Of course, I did!”

“Yeah, no, not that, erm, sorry for that, by the way. I shoulda asked first. But no. Ya didn’t feel  _it?”_

A pause.

“What’s ‘it’?” she grumbles.

“Oh,” he says again to himself.

He ducks his head so he can look her properly in the eye. His eyes are stormy blue and the most beautiful eyes she’s ever seen. Come to think of it; he is an attractive fucker. For a dog, anyway (goddamnit). He’s got a jawline that she’d love to sink her teeth into. And long, mussed hair that he’d tied up in a bun. Even his ears are cute. She’s almost jealous. Hers are too big and stick out whenever she wears her hair up. He smiles at her again and his smile, unfortunately, makes her want to smile. And his body is so warm. Unconsciously, she unclenches her muscles and wraps herself around him, cuddling with him. Wolfy’s grip on her tightens, and his smile grows. His tongue ‘bleps’ out between his lips.

“Hi,” he murmurs.

“Hi,” she says carefully.

What is happening?

“Pardon me for doin’ this, but I gotta see somethin’. Gotta see if I’m right.”

“What do you- mhmf!”

Again, before she can ask him what the fuck he is talking about, Wolfy sticks his nose in her neck. She squeaks in surprise when he starts licking at the twin bite marks that still shine red after four hundred years. A shiver runs down her spine. He scrapes his teeth over the little scars, and she sighs, throwing her head back. His gentle exploration turns to purposeful nips, and he grabs her skin between his teeth, sucking lightly. Some strange sensation floats through her head. She suddenly smells bits of freshly mown grass. To drive his point home, Wolfy wiggles his hips, making her aware of the heaviness between his thighs. Okay, well, this just took a strange turn. She isn’t sure if she likes it.

“Oh,” she says.

“Can I kiss you? Properly?” Wolfy asks, his face still buried in her neck.

She likes it.

“Yes.”

Quick as a wink, his lips are on hers again, and she sighs, pulling the band from his hair and getting her fingers into it. It’s beautiful hair that he’s got. Long and dark and full. She tugs on it, and he whines high in his throat. She giggles on his lips and yanks his hair. He moans, low and long, and his fingers grip her even harder.

She’s never felt like this in all her four hundred and twenty years on this earthly plane. Never. There is so much want running through her veins. So much want for this creature who’s going to kill her any minute now. For the first time in a long time, she feels hot. Her skin is itchy, too tight, stretched thinly across her bones. Wolfy’s scent is getting stronger. Spicier. His pulse skitters under her fingertips and her mouth waters. His heartbeat is so strong. She breaks away from his lips, and he whines again at the loss of her mouth. She can’t control herself. She’s hungry, and he smells good.

She bites his neck and Wolfy cries out in what sounds oddly like pleasure. She sighs in happiness as she begins to drink. His blood is delicious. She’s never had blood like this before. She wants it all. She wants to roll around in it, roll around in him, with him, everything with  _him._

* * *

 

She bites Bucky’s neck, and as soon as her fangs break the skin, he can’t help himself, and he cries out, wiggling his hips around as he tries to find something to rut against. He’s so  _hard,_ and she smells so  _good,_ and he loves her eating him; drinking his blood.

“Oooh,” he sighs blissfully, his eyes rolling back, “Oh, pretty doll,  _yeah._ Jus’ like tha’, darlin’. Take it all. Take what you want. You feel so good. Fuck!"

She takes her fangs from his neck and Bucky smashes his mouth on hers again. His tongue dances into her mouth, and he licks off her fangs gently, humming at the metallic taste of his blood in her mouth. He wants her forever. She smells like him now. She pulls on his hair until he lets her mouth go with a tiny whimper. He chases her lips with his for a moment before she puts a finger over his mouth.

“Is that what you meant by ‘it’?” she asks softly.

“Ya felt it too?” he confirms, licking the pad of her finger reverently.

She shakes her head, disbelieving.

“I did. What does it mean?”

Bucky stares at her, spellbound. Her eyes have turned red, and her clothes are all rumpled. Carefully, not wanting to drop her, Bucky walks them to the nearest wall and presses her back against it. His lips hardly move when he tells her what he’s known since he caught her scent back at the church. His heart is jackhammering in his chest. He  _wants_ her to say yes. He knows it’s irrational, but his dad told him when an alpha finds their intended, all rationality goes out the window. The omega gets delirious with lust that can only be sated by an alpha’s knot. And all the alpha can think is how to keep their omega happy. Bucky starts purring again at the thought of finally having a pretty little omega all to himself. Oh, she’s in for a treat! He’s going to take care of her so well that she’ll never want to leave his bed!

Silence. She blinks at him. He tilts his head, waiting for her answer. She blinks.

“What?” she finally says.

“Uh, it means you’re mine,” Bucky repeats. “My intended, my mate. My omega.”

She blinks again, and it’s getting exhausting. Bucky wants to be kissing her again. He twitches in his jeans, and all he can think of is how perfect she’s going to feel all wrapped around his dick. But why is she  _thinking_  so much? God, he’s so hard that even  _he_ can smell his desire! How is she so utterly unaffected by it?

“How does that even work?” she says. “That’s biologically impossible! Everything I’ve read… Everything I’ve seen says that it’s impossible for us to mate!”

“Incredibly rare.” Bucky corrects, nosing at her cheek. “But not impossible.”

“What?” she says.

“You smell amazin’.” Bucky continues dazedly, ignoring her. “I wanna give ya my knot. Oh honey, will ya let me? You ever get an alpha’s knot before? It’ll feel so good, pretty thing. I’ll make it so good for ya, I promise. Wanna give you my pups. You’d look so pretty with your belly all swollen. Such a beautiful omega, you are. I’d take good care a’ ya, you know? You’d never want anythin’.”

* * *

 

Wolfy keeps babbling, but his words are going into one ear and out the other. She cannot believe what he is telling her. He isn’t serious, is he? If this is how he plays before he has dinner, it’s the longest game ever. She does not want to be an  _omega_. Too messy, too subservient! What, does he expect her to roll over and offer up her womb for his yearly rut? No! Fuck no! What does he think this is? What does he think  _she_ is? Ugh! And why would she want that weird knot thingy inside her? She doesn’t want it within ten hundred feet of her, for goodness sake! It wouldn’t feel right; it would tear her in half!

“-Never want anythin’,” Wolfy says just before she bashes his nose with her head.

He yelps and immediately drops her to hold his bleeding nose. She springs to her feet, thanking her lucky stars that his blood rejuvenated her and seemed to remove all evidence of prior weakness from her bones. She hisses at him, fangs bared and fingers outstretched. Here’s where he either eats her or she kills him. She’s never been more ready for a fight.

But he isn’t attacking. His hands are over his nose, and he’s looking at her with wounded eyes. She narrows her own. Wolfy whines and reaches for her.

“Please don’t go,” he murmurs. “I didn’t mean to say all a’ that shit.”

She hisses, and before he can touch her again, she leaps out of his open window. She lands hard on her elbow and brushes off her clothes before she’s running barefoot across the frozen ground. A wounded howl punches her deep in the chest, and she stops, doubling over as the sensation of agony fills her. She fucking  _feels_ his emotions. He doesn’t want her to go, and the feeling of abandonment burns in her heart. She grabs her hair, tearing strands out.

“Stop it!” she screams just loud enough for him to hear. “Leave me  _alone_!”

Wolfy continues howling, and the sound is getting louder now. Oh cripes, is he following her? The branches on the trees around her rustle in the wind. Her ears perk up at the sound of feet over grass. She spins fast on her heels and bolts. The forest is dark and cold, thank god. The winter night fills her lungs, and she takes a deep breath, letting the bright air rejuvenate her more. The grass is cold underfoot, and she wants to shiver, wants nothing more than to go home and sink into a warm bath and wash all traces of werewolf off of her skin.


	2. I'll Make This Feel Like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is going to kill this wolf no matter what it takes. Enough is enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is some smut. Hope you all like it.

Three weeks. Three agonizingly long and painful and sorrowful weeks since Bucky had lost track of his sweet omega. It’s a mortal sin among wolves to lose one’s omega and Bucky has been feeling the quiet disdain amongst his pack for how shitty of a leader they have. She left not a trace when she fled- just a discarded shoe that Bucky had found in the forest long after she’d escaped him. And he can’t even find a scent that matches the one on the shoe to follow! It’s been a very lonely time and Bucky has been holed up in his bedroom like a hermit, unable to face the world until his baby doll returns to him willingly. He will not force her to come to him. He can’t. (And okay, maybe it is too soon, but he’s almost ninety-eight percent positive that he’s in love with this woman already; alpha and omega dynamics be damned.)

Bucky is sure that she didn’t remember this, but she talked while she lay in his bed unconscious. She had an entire conversation with someone that Bucky couldn’t see. She talked about the ‘old country’ and how cold she felt. How strange it is for a vamp to feel cold! She begged the person only she could see. She wanted to be mortal, she’d whined. She missed seeing herself in a mirror. Bucky would have told her she looked beautiful. He’d tell her that every day if she let him.

He’s sad.

No, scratch that. He’s  _heartbroken._  He hasn’t eaten much of anything except the occasional raw strip of bacon. He can’t even be bothered to cook it up properly.

Fuck! He remembers what she  _smelled_  like. Seawater. Cotton. Old library books and her anger smelled like a heady bonfire; one like the Pagan witches burnt every year as they celebrated Beltane. Her scent haunts him so much that he can nearly taste it. Her smell lingered merely a moment after she dropped from his window before it was blown away by a gust of cold wind. And like he’d said, her shoe no longer smells like her either, so Bucky has nothing to comfort him. All he can do is sit at the window like a dutiful alpha and wait. Sometimes he howls into the darkness, hoping that she will hear and come to him.

* * *

 

She’s exhausted. Bone tired and just so damn lethargic for the last three weeks. She doesn’t want to blame it on the stupid wolf who may or may not have saved her life, but the longer she hides from him and his emotions that sear her chest, the more she believes that yes, they have somehow miraculously pair-bonded. Jesus! She can’t even process the thought. It’s like something out of that stupid book  _Twilight_ where that gross man werewolf who never wears a shirt falls in love with an infant. What a ridiculous concept. At least she used to think it was until it happened to her. She supposes it did happen to her because she can still feel the twinges of the wolf in her mind. She can feel his pain, his loneliness.

It’s very distracting as she’s trying to read. Ridiculous times two. She hasn’t gotten past Canto ii of her favorite poem ( _The Faerie Queene_ by Edmund Spenser) before her chest starts to hurt and she hears Wolfy’s howl in her mind.

“Oh my God!” she yells as she bangs her head against her headboard and throws her book across the room. “What the hell is wrong with me? Ugh, cut me open! I’m infected! Pull it out! Motherfuck- Ugh! This is asinine! I cannot believe this is happening.”

I mean, he was only minutely attractive, right? Not sexy enough for her to want to be a subservient omega-like being; bending to her alpha’s every whim. She isn’t a goddamn cum dumpster, nor is she mother material. She can’t cook because she only eats blood. She hates to clean and hardly ever makes a mess, so she has no need for that. She is not going to take this thing sitting down, damn it. She’s a  _vampire._ Not an  _omega._ As that thought crosses her mind for the hundredth time in the last hour, she has decided that she has officially reached her limit. She is going to kill this wolf no matter what it takes. She’s sick of him in her head.

Enough is enough.

* * *

 

Bucky hasn’t moved from his spot by his bedroom window in over six hours. He’s been steadfastly ignoring the gnaw of hunger in his belly. The moon shines brightly in his window and he tilts his head, letting out a mournful howl. He hears a responding howl from a few miles away and knows that it’s his second, Steve. Steve has been checking up on his best friend for a few hours every other day to see how Bucky has been faring. But the rest of Bucky’s pack have all but shunned him. It’s going to take a lot to get back into their good graces. But how can he lead when he feels so empty?

He howls again, yipping into it. A gust of wind blows through his window just as his nose is still in the air and he inhales it, prepared for the icy chill to burn his lungs and soothe the ache in his chest. But instead, he catches the scent of the sea. Cotton and the yellowed pages of old books.

It’s his pretty omega!

Immediately, Bucky gets to his feet and runs downstairs in nothing but a pair of sweatpants. His body heat will keep him warm anyway. He throws open his front door and races out onto the grass, looking frantically around in the darkness for his baby doll. He howls at her, sending his yearning across their bond. He wants to see her so badly. Wants to touch her and kiss her and taste her, and  _fuck_ her. He wants her wrapped around him so tightly that he can hardly breathe. He wants her to taste  _him._

A hiss from the darkness is all the warning he has before something knocks him on his ass. He yelps in surprise and then a figure jumps on top of him, holding him in place. Though he is an alpha, vamps are stronger than he is whenever there isn’t a full moon or whenever he’s not on his rut. So this waif of a thing is stronger than him; something that makes the alpha in his chest deeply unhappy. He quells that side of him with an internal growl. He’s just elated that she’s here!

She hisses again, baring her fangs at him. Her eyes glow, and she smells like charcoal. She looks furious. Her right hand comes up to his neck, and she chokes Bucky with it mercilessly. It has the opposite effect though as he wiggles around, feeling his dick starting to swell in his pants. But she glares at him and presses down harder until he can’t even breathe and he gapes up at her, helplessly turned on.

“I am so goddamn sick and tired of your ass in my head day in and day out,” she spits. “Always in my mind, whining for an omega. Fuck you, you absolute shit! You think I wanted this? There is no fucking way in  _Hell_ I would ever want a disgusting animal like you!”

She laughs a little desperately.

“And since you couldn’t kill me the first time around, I guess it’s my turn. And I will have no problem killing  _you,_ you awful creature. I’ll  _revel_  in it. Roll around in your blood like a pup. Stick silver in your mouth and rip. Your. Guts.  Out.”

Bucky whimpers. He’s never felt so powerless against anything before. She’s got him right where she wants him and apparently, not in a good way, though he doesn’t mind it so much. He squirms in her grip, trying to find anything to rub his aching dick against, and she hisses at him, snapping her hand back as though she had been stabbed.

“What was that?” she asks, eyes wild. “What the fuck was that?”

“I don’t- I don’t- what are you talkin’ about?” Bucky whines, wanting her hand around his neck again.

“You fucking  _burned_ me, you asshole! Fuck! Ugh, shit! Ow, ow!”

“My- my necklace?” Bucky asks hesitantly, fingering the symbol around his neck.

It is a pack relic, passed down from alpha to alpha as a remembrance of the leaders before him and a remembrance of the ways of the wolf. He suddenly recalls that it’s made of iron as a way of protecting the alpha from vamp attacks. The necklace is for protection from creatures just like the one seated on top of him. His omega. And the older a vamp is, the more iron burns them. His sweet baby doll is cradling her hand and moaning in pain. She must have been very hurt.

“’S my necklace. It’s iron,” Bucky says weakly, feeling terrible. “I can take it off if ya wanna, you know, kill me or whatever.”

“I don’t understand what’s going on,” she says instead, toppling off of him and scurrying away from the light of his porch. “Why can I hear you in my head? Why can I feel what you feel?”

“Pair-bonding,” Bucky explains, getting to his knees and following her, “Alphas smell a certain smell that attracts them to the omega- er-  _being_  that carries the same scent. ‘S a scent ingrained in the individual alpha’s hindbrain before they’re even born. Ya smell like the ocean. I love goin’ to the beach. You smell like books an’ I love to read. An’ I love fresh sheets right outta th’ dryer an’ ya smell like tha’ too. ‘M drawn to the sea, the library, certain coffee shops. I smelled ya at the church an’ it was everythin’ I thought it would be. You’re my omega. I can’t help it no more than you can help suckin’ down blood.”

“So what then?” she says, glaring at him. “What, I don’t get a choice? A  _say_? This isn’t my body anymore, it’s yours just because you’ve decided it is? Because your  _biology_  told you it is? You, creatures, are fucking pieces of work, you know that? How disgusting this whole hierarchical thing is. How do you think your omegas feel, huh? You treat them like nothing more than processing factories to dump your cum into and then pop out your babies!”

“Now, wait a second,” Bucky starts angrily, “It ain't t like that with omegas!”

“Oh yeah? I’ve been around for hundreds of years, Wolfy, and the only thing that’s changed are the colors of your fur. Nothing in societal terms. Omegas are treated like second-class citizens, and if you think I am going to fall to my knees and beg at your feet for you to shove your dick up my ass, you have another thing coming! My God, this is ridiculous! I have been alone for four hundred years, and I get a fucking  _wolf_ wanting to mate with me?” she cries, throwing her hands in the air in disbelief.

“Things _have_  changed!” says Bucky. “But why the fuck do I needta explain it to ya? Omegas are revered, respected. They’re treated like gods! Hell, the last Heat Centers closed in the 1930s!”

“’Heat Centers’! You mean those glorified prostitution rings?” she snarls. “You animals disgust me.”

“Likewise,” Bucky snaps. “Ain’t like you vamps made us wolves your bitches for hundreds of years!”

“My God, you’re still bitter about that? That was eons ago! My great-great-grandparents weren’t even alive when the last wolf trade happened!”

“Yeah, well. We’re still pretty angry!”

“Ugh.”

They sit in silence for a moment then. Bucky huffs, which is a terrible idea as he then inhales and gets a whiff of her scent again. He inwardly groans and hates himself for choosing a fucking vamp as a mate. This whole courting thing is going really well so far, isn’t it? He told her he wanted her to have his pups the very moment he met her, she just tried to kill him, he burned the palm of her hand clean through to the muscle, they are screaming at each other. What a mess. Okay, new plan.

“Look,” Bucky says finally. “I don’t know what else to say ‘cept I’m sorry. I know you understand that I can’t help this.”

“What would happen if I refuse all of this?” she says.

Bucky’s heart sinks.

“I’d try an’ respect your choice. But it would be tough for me. You might as well jus’ kill me now cuz I’d die without ya.”

“Now you're just acting dramatic,” she says, rolling her eyes.

“Swear it. Didn’t ya feel tha’ burnin’ on the night of the full moon?” asks Bucky.

She nods.

“It felt like I was being ripped apart on a cross and like I was being injected with Holy Water and burned with hot irons all at once. It was like I was dying from starvation with no blood in sight.”

“Now imagine that pain every day for th' rest a' your life. Most alphas don’t last an’ kill themselves after a while. It makes ‘em go crazy,” Bucky says.

She closes her eyes and heaves a heavy sigh.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

She opens her eyes and her gaze locks with his. She wrings her hands together, dancing her fingers around her head. She can’t seem to sit still. She fidgets. She’s stunning.

“You’re beautiful, ya know,” Bucky says, without thinking.

“You don’t mean that. I know you don’t.”

He moves closer to her, dropping down to his knees beside her. She’s leaning against the side of his house, still cradling her hand.

“But I do. Pair-bond or not. Stupid Twilight-style imprint shit or not. You’re pretty. I think you’re pretty an’ ‘m glad it’s you,” Bucky murmurs.

“You don’t even  _know_ me, Wolfy.”

“An’ you don’t know me cuz ya keep callin’ me, _Wolfy._ ‘M name’s James. James Barnes. ‘Cept everyone calls me Bucky.”

“Bucky.” a ghost of a smile appears on her lips. “That’s a good name for a dog.”

“My middle name is Buchanan,” Bucky says, only slightly angry.

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it. I merely said that it suits you and what you are.”

“Oh yeah? What’s your name then? Is it Claudia? Rosalie? Eli? Akasha? Ooo! I bet it’s Lestat.”

“That last one is a man’s name, and you know it.”

Bucky grins.

“Fine. So what  _is_  your name?”

She twirls a strand of hair around her finger and tells him her birth name. (She debated for a moment if she wanted to give him the fake name she’s been using for the last hundred years or so since her name is a little unusual, but she’d assumed he’d end up finding out eventually.) Bucky repeats it to himself, and his grin grows wider.

“That’s a beautiful name. It suits ya.”

“Thank you,” she says softly, looking embarrassed.

“I know it's unconventional, but maybe… I’d be happy jus’ getting’ to know ya,” Bucky says. “We could talk a little bit. If I get to know ya, the bond may sever as my hindbrain realizes we aren’t meant to be. I’ve heard a’ tha’ happenin’ before. Lemme take you out somewhere. What do ya like to do?”

“I promise you I’m not very exciting.”

“I doubt that.”

“I am incredibly serious,” she says, her eyes glittering up at him.

Bucky’s heart leaps in his chest, and he bites back a long moan of want. His dick is still hard. He can feel himself falling in love with every word from her lips, and he knows that once he does get to know her, he isn’t going to want to let her go. Her skin is pale, but her lips are as red as the trail she’s made on his body with her smile. He doesn’t think he can live without her.

Bucky fights the urge to cup her cheeks in his hands, “Now, I know tha’ isn’t true.”

“All right,” she says shyly. “Fine since you asked. I like to read. I like to run in the woods. I knit sometimes. I go to movies at the Sundance-”

Naturally. Bucky assumed she would like those calm activities that didn’t require another person along for the ride. Vamps are known for being very solitary, very introverted creatures that strongly disliked the company of others, even one of their own. He does know a good used bookstore that’s open until two in the morning, he could take her there. He doesn’t mind quiet, boring activities if it means he can spend time with his beautiful girl.

“-My cat and I go for walks at night, I enjoy that. Coffee shops are fun, though I don’t eat much. Go-carting is great.”

Wait, wait, wait, wait.  _What_ did she say?

“Um, water parks. Cliff diving can be fun if you find the right cliffs. I like making candles and coloring in kid’s coloring books. Snowmobiling’s nice. I did that once up in Colorado and it was the best. A little cold, but once you get going, it’s amazing.“

“Wow,” Bucky says weakly, which is Bucky code for ‘holy-fucking-shit-I-think-I-am-in-love-with-you.’

“I’m sorry,” she says, suddenly uncomfortable and Bucky smells it on her. “I have no idea where all of that came from.”

“No!” he says a little too eagerly. “No, no, no! You, uh, in the mood to drive some go-carts right now? I know the manager of the place downtown. He’s one of my pack buddies. He gave me a key, cuz you know, I’m his alpha, he’s gotta listen to me.”

Bucky’s only showing off a  _little_ bit.

“Oh,” she says, surprised. “You want to go now?”

“No time like the present, right?”

A genuine smile, the first one Bucky has ever seen from her, spreads across her face. She even lets out a soft giggle and nods.

“Go-carts it is.”

* * *

**_Four Months Later_**  

Bucky’s arms curl around her back as he pulls himself into a sitting position. She folds herself over him like it’s absolutely nothing and keeps rolling her hips. He buries his face in the side of her neck where her puncture bites lay and rolls his tongue and scrapes his teeth over the scarred skin. She’s got him locked too tightly around her for him to be able to flip her over and fuck her how he wants her too. It’s so difficult to try and hold back that Bucky can’t help the desperate little growls and whimpers that leave his lips without his permission. She’s going too fucking slow and it’s driving him  _out of his mind._

“C’mon,” he says, unable to keep the whine from his voice, “Please fuck me. ‘M achin’ for ya, darlin’. Just achin’. You’re goin’ too slow.”

Her nails dig into the bicep of his arm. Not enough to hurt, but enough to have him blinking obstinately up at her. He pouts and gives her his best puppy dog face. She narrows her eyes in a challenge and stops her hips altogether. Bucky tilts his head back and howls mournfully, trying to fuck up into her.

“You promised we could do it at the pace I wanted,” she says stubbornly.

“I didn’t know tha’ meant a turtle’s pace!” Bucky grunts, still trying to thrust his hips harder against hers.

Her eyes burn intently. He smothers a smirk because he can tell he’s getting her exactly where he wants her. Bucky’s admittedly very submissive when it comes to his pretty omega, but that doesn’t mean he’s always on his best behavior. He knows how to push her buttons. And even though this isn’t the first time they’ve had sex, something about this time feels different.

“C’mon! Fuck me hard. I’ll let ya ride my face if you do,” Bucky cajoles.

Her eyes narrow even more.

“C’mooooonnnn,” he whines again. “’S my dick not good enough for ya? ‘S tha’ it? Thought you liked my dick. Ya always tell me how big it is, how thick it is. Don’t it make you feel good? Don’t I always make my pretty girl come so beautifully?”

Bucky kisses her hard, giving her bottom lip plenty of attention with his teeth and slipping his tongue into her mouth. He runs his tongue over the buds of her fangs and feels her shiver. She loves when he does that. With gentle licks and the occasional scraping of his top teeth against the top of her lip, Bucky urges one of her fangs to slip free from her gums and then moves to the other side to work on the other one. As he’s doing that, he realizes triumphantly that he’s got her moving her hips again. Just as her second fang slides free, she pushes him off of her mouth and starts to bounce up and down in his lap so fast that Bucky is so momentarily surprised that he flops to his back and watches her in delirious awe.

She is trying to prove a point. A point that Bucky doesn’t care to know at the moment, but she is allowed to show it if it means riding him like this.

“Yeah, baby,” she says, flashing him her fangs. 

Bucky moans, throwing his head back and grabbing her breasts. Her fangs are still stained red with the blood she drank from him not ten minutes before.

But she isn’t done torturing him:

“Your cock is good enough. I love the way you stretch me out. You fill me up so good, you feel so hot inside me. Look at how you look sliding in and out of me like that. Where do you wanna cum today? You want to get me all messy with it, don’t you? Mark me up?”

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ, I love your dirty mouth,” Bucky grunts. “You’re so fuckin’ pretty. So pretty an’ all for me. You’re my girl, ain’t ya? All mine, nobody’s else’s. God, jus’ look at ya." 

She arches her back and grabs onto Bucky’s legs behind her, and he all but chokes on his tongue as the soft glow of her faerie lights catches on her bare skin. He growls low in his throat and latches onto her breast, nuzzling under the curve of one and pinching the nipple of the other, all the while looking up at her in all her glory, sitting in her proper place, hovering over him and fucking him until he can barely think straight.

“Oh,” he mumbles. “That’s a pretty picture. Jus’ look at you, baby. Christ, you’re gonna make me come so fuckin’ hard.”

He can feel his dick starting to swell and his knot beginning to catch in place inside her. Bucky doesn’t want this to end, and he whines a little, pinching the base of his dick to stave off anything from happening. But then he feels a cold hand on his wrist, tugging it away from his dick and he looks up at her mournfully.

“Baby doll, ‘m gonna bust if ya keep ridin’ me like this.”

“I want you to knot me, Bucky,” she says.

“What?”

“You heard me. I want it. And your bite.”

Bucky feels dizzy. He pulls himself up, and she slows down her hips as he kisses her soundly. He cannot believe that this is happening right now. He’s waited for years to bond with someone, and now, here she is, in the flesh, his beautiful and kind and stubborn omega.

“Oh, honey. Oh, my pretty doll,” he says desperately. “‘Course you can have my knot, baby. ‘M gonna make you feel so good. Gonna give you everything you want an’ take care a’ ya.”

“Just,” she takes a deep breath, “Be gentle. My body isn’t built for an alpha’s knot. Please be gentle.”

Bucky purrs and rubs his nose with hers reassuringly. Her eyes pull up from his lips to his own eyes, and Bucky smiles sweetly at her.

“I gotcha, darlin’. I’ll take care a’ ya. You trust me?”

“Yes, James,” she murmurs, smiling in return.

“All right, honey. Jus’ a couple more of those figure eights you keep doin’.”

She nods and tilts her head to the side, offering up her neck where an omega’s bonding mark would go. It’s in the same place as her old, scarred fang marks. Bucky wants to turn those ugly scars into something beautiful. He rubs his face all over her neck, scenting her and getting her scent on him. His thumb trails down her torso and he rubs quick circles on her clit and can feel when her stomach contracts. Bucky feels his knot popping and then he’s coming with a howl into her neck and she’s quick to follow him off the precipice. She shudders all around him and she’s still coming and quivering and moaning when Bucky’s knot locks them together for the first time. Then he sinks his teeth into the side of her neck and he didn’t think it was possible (since she isn’t an omega and their bonding isn’t conventional), but as soon as he bites her, she comes again with a soft noise of surprise.

And then.

Oh, and then.

He  _hears_ her in his mind. Not full sentences, but just like a regular ol’ alpha/omega bond, he can hear bits and pieces of her thoughts, can finally feel her emotions, and her scent just got stronger to him. She’s content, and it smells like lemonade and a warm chocolate chip cookie fresh out of the oven. She feels like home.

“Oh,” she sighs. “Oh, Bucky.”

He knows exactly what she means without having to tell him. She runs her hands through his hair and holds his head to her neck.

“Mhm,” Bucky agrees, licking tenderly at the marks he’d left on her, “I know, baby.”

He wraps his arms around her and finagles them into a comfortable position on her huge fluffy bed. Bucky realizes that he’s purring contently and she smiles, kissing each of his fingers one by one.

“Mine,” he murmurs. “All mine, my beautiful omega. ‘M never gonna leave ya.”

“All yours.”

She takes a deep breath.

“I’m not sure if this is the proper etiquette or not, but I was saving this for a good time, and I think now is as good a time as any, and I just wanted to say that- well, I never thought I could ever be with anyone the way I am and I-“

“Baby,” Bucky interrupts gently, “My pretty doll. I love you too.”

“I…” she stares at him and, unbelievably, her face starts turning red.

“You’re blushing,” he says.

She smiles so widely and happily before promptly bursting into tears. She buries her face in his neck, and Bucky hears a soft ‘I love you more’ as she continues to cry happy tears.

Yeah, he fucking loves her.


End file.
